


Little Things About You

by Hannah_Thai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Thai/pseuds/Hannah_Thai
Summary: These little things about you, I love all.And of course, it's because I love you.---Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia, all characters belong to Himaruya, only the plots are mine.





	1. Áo dài

_What is the thing that you love the most about Liên?_

.

Áo dài - that was the first thing came to his mind.

Alfred didn't even know why he thought of it. That traditional costume just popped up out of nowhere, like an obvious answer he would ever think of if he was asked about her.

It was true, he admitted that.

Áo dài was a part of the Asian girl, trademark, to be precise. In every picture of her in his mind, the glimpse of this silky dress always appeared, embraced her, beautified her.

Naturally and unconsciously, it became something he loved, something that he treasured so much. He thought of it like the way he thought of her, full of love and endearment.

Alfred gave out a defeated smile, _yeah right_ , of course it would be a very first thing he said if he was asked about his most beloved thing about his girl.


	2. Bomber Jacket

Tilting her head, Liên let her eyes trail off on the brown-ish fabric. A little smile appeared on her usual sterned face, following with a small chuckling.

Always like this, right?

Alfred always lent her his bomber jacket, when it was cold, when she was down or just because she said she liked holding it.

Liên did ask him once why he easily lent her his most precious jacket. He laughed, the American man just laughed and tighten his jacket around her small frame. A sudden kiss. Her amber eyes widen, but before any word could spit out of her mouth, a voice came out, warm and gentle.

"Because I love the scent of you"

Liên smiled, a small yet happy smile. Burying herself in the big bomber jacket, an Asian girl closed her eyes and letting the warm feeling surrounded her, fill her heart with its coziness.


	3. Hamburger

The American male named Alfred had a crazy obsession with hamburgers.

But his girlfriend didn't.

Liên never liked that kind of fast food, not to mention she slightly disliked it. Too much fat in there, that was what the Vietnamese girl would say. Every time Alfred asked her to eat some hamburgers, certainly she would say "no". And of course, that broke the golden-haired boy's heart a bit.

"Come on Liên, go to McDonalds for onceeee."

See? Again and again. Rolling her eyes in a slight annoyance, Liên lifted up her head and looked straight at him.

"Alfred, one more time, no."

An "awww" came after that with a clearly frown on Alfred's face. Those puppy eyes..., she muttered. Getting off the cushion, the Vietnamese girl went into her room, only left one last sentence to the now-still-sad male before she disappeared.

"But I take this as an exception, only today."

In overall, Liên never said she hated hamburgers.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I truthfully sorry for any weird expressions, grammar/spelling errors, etc.
> 
> And again, hope you enjoy these drabbles about Star Couple.


End file.
